Tudo Por Você
by LiaCollins
Summary: Alguém dá uma ajudinha e agora, de volta ao passado, Dean tem a chance de consertar tudo e impedir que Cas se torne o novo Deus. Será que ele vai conseguir?


**Título: **Tudo Por Você

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, Lime e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-13 Ou T

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Alguém dá uma ajudinha e agora, de volta ao passado, Dean tem a chance de consertar tudo e impedir que Cas se torne o novo Deus. Será que ele vai conseguir?

* * *

><p><strong>Depois que acabei de ver o 6x22 eu senti a necessidade de escrever uma fic mostrando como eu desenvolveria aquela cena final, então aqui está ela. Espero que gostem. Sinceramente eu não gostei muito, mas como minha amiga Nagase Doll Collins disse que está boa, eu resolvi postá-la. Confio muito na Naga.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Então vocês vão se curvar e declarar seu amor por mim, seu Senhor... ou irei destruí-los.<p>

Dean não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Cas, seu anjo, que ele amava em segredo a tanto tempo tinha virado um novo Deus. Mas o problema não era esse. O que estava matando o Winchester era que o poder que o moreno havia acabado de ganhar com as almas do purgatório subiu à sua cabeça e o anjo antes tão ingênuo e humilde, agora era pura arrogância.

O loiro ia abrir a boca para tentar mais uma vez trazer Castiel de volta à razão quando uma luz branca e intensa tomou conta do ambiente. Assustado, ele fechou os olhos e colocou o braço direito na frente do rosto. Então o brilho se apagou e ele pôde finalmente abrir os olhos, mas o que ele viu, o deixou confuso. O caçador não estava mais naquele galpão. Ele estava no jardim da casa de Lisa, com a ferramente que usava para juntar as folhas que caíam no chão. Sem entender nada, o Winchester falou consigo mesmo:

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo?

-Tenha calma, Dean. Está tudo bem.

A voz vinha de trás dele e era muito familiar. Dean não conseguia crer que estava ouvindo a voz daquela pessoa tão querida que se fora a tanto tempo. Assustado, o rapaz se virou falando a palavra que a anos estava entalada em sua garganta:

-Pai?

-Sinto muito, Dean, mas não sou seu pai. Apenas estou usando a aparência dele por ser familiar para você. Assim te deixo mais à vontade. - respondeu o homem à sua frente.

-Quem é você então? E porque me trouxe aqui?

-Eu não te trouxe aqui, Dean. Apenas fiz o tempo voltar atrás 1 ano, deixando só você com memória do que acontecerá nos próximos meses. E eu sou Deus. O verdadeiro.

-Que? Deus? Que brincadeira idiota é essa? - retrucou o Winchester furioso.

-Não é brincadeira. Acontece que nós dois erramos com o meu menino. Nós dois demos às costas para o Castiel no momento em que ele mais precisou e como consequência ele se tornou um ser arrogante e desprezível. Resolvi consertar meu erro e te dar a chance de consertar o seu.

-Ah, então nós passamos 2 anos implorando por sua ajuda e só depois que a merda é jogada no ventilador que você resolve mexer seu traseiro divino e fazer alguma coisa?

-Dean, eu sei o que você sente pelo Castiel. O que realmente sente por ele.

-Q... que? Não sei do que você está falando! - exclamou o loiro assustado.

-Você acha mesmo que pode esconder alguma coisa de Deus, garoto? Eu te criei, esqueceu? Eu criei você e Castiel para se amarem e dei a ambos o live arbítrio para decidir viver ou não esse amor. Mas a maldade daquele demônio pôs tudo a perder. Eu estou dando mais uma chance para você. Uma chance para você fazer a coisa certa e ajudar o anjo que tanto ama nessa guerra. Por isso retrocedi o tempo até aqui. Daqui a 5 minutos Castiel e Crowley vão aparecer. Você não deveria vê-los porque eles estarão invisíveis para olhos humanos, mas eu vou te fazer enxergá-los. Então só é preciso que você mate o demônio.

-Ah, só isso! E sem nenhuma arma! Ótimo plano! - debochou Dean.

-Calma, rapaz. Você terá uma arma sim. Uma que conhece muito bem, aliás. Toma. - respondeu Deus entregando a faca de Ruby para o caçador.

-Ótimo! Assim fica mais fácil. - respondeu o caçador guardando a arma nas costas e colocando a camisa por cima dela.

-Mas não é só isso.

-Como assim?

-Se você não ajudar Castiel a matar Raphael, acabar com Crowley não fará muita diferença, porque o que enegreceu o coração dele foi o fato de ser abandonado por todos que ele amava e justo no momento em que mais precisava de apoio.

-Incluindo por você, né? - alfinetou o loiro.

-Exatamente. Mas eu já estou fazendo minha parte. Eu não posso interferir muito no livre arbítrio de meus filhos, homens e anjos. Então agora tudo depende de você. Pode fazer isso, Dean? Pode salvar seu amor de se tornar um monstro?

-Claro que posso! Se eu tenho a chance de salvar o Cass, vou agarrá-la com todas as forças! - exclamou o caçador.

-Ótimo. Estou indo. Se prepare.

Em fração de segundos o Todo Poderoso desapareceu em meio a mesma luz forte e branca de antes. Dean novamente fechou e cobriu seus olhos com o braços instintivamente e ao abri-los deu de cara com seu anjo parado bem diante de si. Ele parecia não ter notado a luz ou a presença de Deus ali e o olhava como se não soubesse que ele também o via. O caçador evitou olhar nos olhos de Castiel, para que ele não percebesse que não estava invisível para ele. Pensando rapidamente, ele fingiu trabalhar com a ferramenta que segurava enquanto aguardava a chegada de Crowley. Até ouvir uma voz conhecida atrás de si:

-Ah, Castiel! Anjo da quinta-feira. Não é seu dia, não é mesmo?

-Nem o seu, SEU FILHO-DA-PUTA! - exclamou o primogênito de John furioso e se virando na direção dos dois.

Castiel e Crowley ficaram surpresos ao constatarem que Dean podia vê-los, mas antes que qualquer um deles tivesse tempo de reagir, o caçador tirou a faca de Ruby de suas costas e a atirou na direção do demônio, acertando seu peito e o matando instantâneamente. Em seguida, a faca caiu no chão sob o olhar do anjo, enquanto o Winchester correu para ele e segurou suas mãos falando:

-Cas, eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo nada, mas eu vou te explicar tudo! Hoje você se aliaria à Crowley para tentar derrubar Raphael, mas isso trouxe consequências desastrosas pra você. Daqui a um ano você terá se tornado um monstro. Terá mudado tanto que nem de longe lembrará o meu anjo, o anjo por quem me apaixonei.

-Que? Você me ama, Dean? - perguntou Castiel assustado.

-Sim! Eu te amo, Cas! Te amo desde que você foi arrancado do corpo de Jimmy! Precisei te perder pra me dar conta da dimensão do meu sentimento por você, anjinho. E agora eu recebi uma chance de consertar toda essa burrada e impedir que você mude! E agarrei essa chance com todas as minhas forças! Você não precisa aquele demônio desgraçado! Eu vou te ajudar, anjinho! Juntos nós vamos derrotar Raphael! - respondeu Dean com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz embargada.

-Dean! - exclamou o anjo igualmente emocionado.

Castiel não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo do Winchester o que sempre quis ouvir. Ele jamais imaginou que Dean, tão mulherengo, pudesse se apaixonar por um homem, ou no caso, um anjo em um corpo de homem. Seu coração descompassava gritando para ele verbalizar o que sentia por seu protegido a muito tempo e ele não conseguiu mais se segurar:

-Eu também te amo, Dean!

O caçador não se conteve. Ele tomou o anjo em seus braços e os lábios dele para si. Ambos se beijaram com amor e luxúria, até que Dean se lembrou de algo importante e o afastou falando:

-Espere, Cas! Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

-Porque não? - perguntou o moreno desapontado.

-Porque aqui é a casa da Lisa e eu ainda estou com ela. Não é justo que ela ache que foi traída. Olha, me espera na casa do Bobby. Eu vou terminar com a Lisa e te encontro lá.

-Está bem. Mas você jura que não vai me abandonar?

-Errar é humano, mas persistir no erro é burrice, Cas! Eu não vou te abandonar de novo, juro!

Após falar, ele deu um doce beijo na testa de Castiel, arrancando um tímido sorriso dele e entrou na casa. Tudo aconteceu como Dean falou. Uma vez diante da namorada, o caçador terminou tudo com ela, a deixando triste e com raiva. Ben também ficou triste, mas Dean garantiu a ele que era melhor assim.

O caçador pegou suas coisas, entrou no Impala e rumou para a casa de Bobby. Lá dentro ele largou suas coisas, correu para Castiel e após abraçá-lo e lhe dar um intenso beijo que assustou o velho Singer, falou:

-Nunca mais minta ou esconda nada de mim, entendeu?

-Eu juro, Dean. Nunca mais vou te enganar ou mentir pra você. - respondeu o anjo.

Então o Winchester o abraçou de novo. A noite chegou e eles ficaram sozinhos em um dos quartos depois de passarem horas com Bobby fazendo planos para destruir Raphael e devolver a alma de Sam. O caçador trancou a porta, foi até o anjo e disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto:

-Enfim sós.

-Pois é. - retrucou o moreno.

-Olha, Cas. Eu quero você e quero agora, mas se você não quiser eu vou entender. Serei paciente.

-Não há nada que eu queira mais nesse mundo agora do que você, Deanno.

-Deanno? Gostei!

-Ué, você não me chamou de "anjinho"? Então resolvi lhe dar um apelido também.

-Pois eu adorei. Agora vem cá, anjinho, que eu vou lhe dar o que você quer. - respondeu Dean cheio de malícia.

O loiro puxou o moreno pela gravata e com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca roubou dele um ardente beijo, que o anjo correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Naquela noite, Dean deve a melhor transa da vida dele e Cas uma primeira vez inesquecível. O caçador foi carinhoso, cuidadoso e apaixonado, como nunca tinha sido antes, nem mesmo com Lisa ou Cassie. Já o anjo, experimentou sensações que nunca imaginou que poderiam existir. O Winchester tomou o moreno para si e o possuiu como jamais havia possuído alguém, ele tinha sede e fome de Castiel e saciou essas necessidades nesse momento de amor.

Os fatos se desenvolveram como Dean queria. Ele teve uma conversa franca com o anjo, na qual ele lhe contou tudo o que escondia, inclusive que foi ele que rescussitou Sam. Entre lágrimas ele pediu perdão por não ter sido capaz de trazer a alma do Winchester mais novo junto com seu corpo, mas o loiro apenas sorriu, acariciou seu rosto e disse que ele fez o melhor que pôde. Novamente ele falou com o Cavaleiro Morte, que lhe deu a alma de Sam junto com a barreira em sua mente. Então o quarteto pôde se dedicar a Raphael, pois com Crowley morto e Dean ao lado de Castiel, não havia o mínimo risco de Eve deixar o purgatório.

Como uma equipe eles vasculharam todos os livros de Bobby e a internet tentando descobrir uma forma de matar o arcanjo. Depois de muita busca, eles acharam em um dos livros um feitiço poderoso o bastante para matá-lo. Então fizeram uma armadilha para o arcanjo, o colocando em um círculo de fogo sagrado e em seguida lançaram o feitiço. Raphael morreu rapidamente. Os seguidores dele passaram a seguir Castiel e todos os anjos queriam que ele os liderasse. Dean estava deitado no sofá de Bobby, triste pois o anjo havia voltado para o Céu com a finalidade de conversar com seus irmãos e ainda não havia retornado. O caçador estava com medo de tê-lo perdido para os irmãos dele, quando ouviu a voz dele ao seu lado:

-Não se preocupe, Dean. Eu nunca vou te abandonar!

-Cas! Você voltou! - retrucou o caçador se sentando o sofá.

-Claro que voltei! Eu jamais te trocaria por poder, Dean! Sei que virei um monstro na outra linha temporal, mas nessa eu ainda sou o seu "Cas" e sempre serei. - disse o anjo se sentando ao lado dele

O moreno abraçou Dean e o beijou apaixonadamente, sendo correspondido pelo Winchester mais velho. Então, ele que estava tão acostumado à sexo, passou as horas seguintes sentado naquele sofá apenas namorando o anjo como se fossem dois adolescentes.

Um ano se passou e o mundo estava em paz. Ainda existiam criaturas sobrenaturais, mas as guerras e o apocalipse tinham terminado definitivamente. Castiel agora viajava com os Winchester e era mais do que nunca parte da família. Bobby e Sam demoraram, mas se acostumaram com o fato de Dean estar em um relacionamento sério com um homem. Até porque o loiro estava feliz como nunca havia estado antes.

Nem Lisa fora capaz de fazê-lo tão feliz. Só de olhar para seu anjo, os olhos dele brilhavam e ele sorria. Como seu irmão e o homem que considerava como segundo pai poderiam não aceitar esse relacionamento diante disso? Castiel também estava muito feliz. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz antes. A vida para todos eles tinha ficado mais simples, pois tudo voltou a ser como era quando John desapareceu, com a diferença que a família Winchester tinha um membro a mais.

O casal estava deitado em uma cama de um quarto de motel onte estavam hospedados. Sam passou a pedir um quarto só pra ele desde que Castiel começou a viajar com ele. O loiro estava com as costas na cama e o moreno deitado sobre seu peito. Eles tinham acabado de fazer amor, quando o anjo interrompeu o silêncio:

-Deanno, você se arrepende alguma coisa o que tenha feito desde que meu Pai fez o tempo voltar?

-Que pergunta é essa, anjinho?

-É foi tudo tão arriscado. O novo pacto com a Morte, o plano pra derrotar Raphael. Isso sem falar que mudar o curso do tempo pode trazer consequências desastrosas. Pensando nisso, você não se arrepende de nada?

-Não, eu não me arrependo e nunca me arrependerei de nenhuma das coisas que fiz depois que Deus fez o tempo voltar. E sabe porque?

-Não. Porque?

-Porque eu fiz tudo por você.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
